Artists
by LovelyDemon01
Summary: Allen Walker is a musician in a Band and travelled to Japan to perform. But one day he accidentally bumped into a handsom painter, but everything went down hill from there. Or did it? Yullen so that means Yaoi... Don't like then don't read.
1. First Meeting Gone Wrong

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did... well I will tell you that the manga and anime would have Kanda raping Allen mercilessly while Lavi is getting raped by Tyki in the background. And hell I would also have Tim and Lenalee filming and laughing their butts off.  
>Well I just thought it would be fun to give you another story of Yullen. And hell with a little TykixLavi :D<br>ON WITH THE STORY!...Before Kanda finds me writing this :D:D:D:D:D:D  
>Aww hell we all already know he enjoys sexing Allen up!<p>

*Allen's POV*

"Oof!" I fell to the ground, dropping all of my art supplies.  
>"Watch were you are going!" A man's voice practically yelled at me.<br>_Would it hurt to ask if I was alright? Seriously some people are just plain rude now a days! _  
>"Well I am sorry, I didn't see you." I smiled up at the man sweetly.<br>Them man had long blue hair, pulled back into a pony-tail with two loose strands at each side of his face, he wore a black tank-top that went right up his neck. His pants were a bit loose and were tied up by what looked like a rope, with black slip on shoes.  
>He frowned at me and made a 'Che' sound, then turned around and started to walk away.<br>"Heh, way to be a gentleman." I said quietly.  
>I looked down and started to pick up my stuff when I saw those same pair of shoes standing in front of me and all I could think was: <em>Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!<em>  
>I looked up at him and noticed that he had one of my paints in his hands. I just blinked at him.<br>"You want it or not?" He glared at me.  
>I quickly grabbed the paint tube out of his hand. "Thank you." I smiled at him.<br>I looked back at all of my things and got back to getting them all and the man got down and started to help me, trust me the way he acted at first, this startled me. Although I tried not to show it, I think he figured out.  
>After we got everything picked back up and put away, we stood up.<br>"Thanks for helping me." I smiled at him and reached out my hand. "My name is Allen."  
>He didn't even regard my introduction and just looked away. I swear to god, I am about to punch this guy! I was clenching my fists and trying to calm myself down when he finally said, "Kanda."<br>"Eh?" Was the only thing I could actually say. I know, I know real smooth.  
>"My name is Kanda, that is what you trying to get at weren't you?"<br>I started to laugh nervously, "Heh heh, sorry about that didn't think you were going to answer me. Although who would have guessed that you were Japanese." I said jokingly only for him to glare at me.  
>"What? I was only kidding around."<br>"Che, you actually think I care?"  
>Now that confused me, <em>why would he be glaring at me then<em>?  
>Apparently I voiced the last part of my thought out loud and he just looked at me like I was an idiot.<br>I tried to cover my mouth only for him to smirk. _Okay does this guy get a kick out of confusing me?  
><em>"I just find it amusing that you point out that I am Japanese and we are clearly in Japan."  
>"What so you are taking me for some idiot I am guessing?" I gave one of my I-will-kill-you smiles.<br>"Heh, glad you catch on fast."  
>That was it, I had officially had enough. I put down my art supplies, gaining a questioning look from Kanda. But then he soon realised why I put my stuff down when my fist collided with the right side of his face.<br>I then picked up my stuff and turned to leave. I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face a _very _pissed off Kanda.  
>"What the hell was <em>that<em> for?"  
>"Oh I'm sorry how terribly rude of me to punch someone for calling me stupid, Oh wait, why am I apologizing?" I said in a matter of fact tone.<br>When I saw the shocked look on his face, I took the opportunity to shake of his hand and walk away.  
><em>Hell, now I am late and Lenalee will probably be angry at me for dropping her things.<br>_I ran back to our large house to find Lenalee playing with Timcampy. I tried not to chuckle when I saw Komui crying like crazy because she was giving the kitten more attention them him.  
>"I'm back Lenalee and Komui." I smiled at them cheerfully.<br>"Allen! I was wondering when you would come back home! So did you get all of the things I asked for?"  
>"Yes I did don't worry." I handed everything over to her.<br>She smiled and tried to hold back a cry of glee, only to soon be replaced by an expression so dark I wanted to hide.  
>"Allen... Why does it look like you dropped my things?"<br>Allen started to cry when Lenalee approached him. "S-some guy ran in-into me a-and I was c-caught o-off guard! I-I-I-I-I OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IM SORRY!"  
>Allen was surprised when Lenalee's expression changed to an evil grin.<br>"Oh, I see... I just have one question for you. And you have to answer truthfully."  
>Allen nodded his head furiously.<br>"Good, so... was he hot?"  
>That question made Allen's jaw drop, then he couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst out laughing.<br>Lenalee looked confused and asked him, "Why are you laughing?"  
>Allen calmed himself down and wiped the tear away from his eye.<br>"That is so typical you, trying find a guy to date even though your brother will probably massacre the poor guy."  
>"Hey! I don't massacre all of them, I mean you are still alive aren't you?" Komui piped in.<br>"But I'm not dating her, now am I? I just happen to be her childhood friend." I look back at him and stuck my tongue out as if to say _I win._  
>Komui opened his mouth to say something but Lenalee got to it first. "Brother, why don't you go and finish your work so we can go out for dinner later?" Komui started to grin wildly and ran off to finish everything just for his 'precious' Lenalee.<br>I chuckled, thinking about how much Lenalee had Komui whipped.  
>Lenalee looked back at me and gave her evil grin. I noticed this, and started to back up a bit.<br>"H-hey Lenalee... Why are you looking at me like that?"  
>"Well Allen, I believe that you have a concert soon and need to practice, plus I want to hear you play the piano again! It gives me inspiration! So? What are you waiting for? Let's go!"<br>Lenalee pushed me into the house with a bit of protest on my part, but ended up winning in the end. What surprised me was when she stopped all of a sudden.  
>I looked back at her with a questioning look.<br>"You never answered my question earlier..." was all she needed to say before I started to walk into the house just to turn around and smile.  
>"Drop dead gorgeous!"<br>Lenalee giggled. "I guess it's good to have a secretly gay best friend!"  
>The two broke out into a fit of laughter and made their way inside to get to work. <p>


	2. We Meet Again

Kanda's P.O.V

_That damn brat just punched me! _I figured I looked stupid just standing there so i made my way back, but seriously. That kid pissed me off!  
>I stormed into my house only to be greeted to silence.<br>"Oi! Is anyone home?"  
>~Silence~<br>"Where could they all have gone?" I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter.  
>"Went out to take Marie, Krory, Alma and Daisya to get groceries. I also want to take them to get more stuff before they go back to school. They are my only college boys anymore! ~ Teidoll."<br>"Che, looks like I'm alone." I decided i should go and have a shower after all; I did just get back from teaching Kendo.  
>I turned on the shower, took of my clothes and got in.<br>"Damn it!"  
>All I can think about is that kid! Why is he bugging me so much? Maybe it's because he punched me... Yeah that's probably it.<br>I sighed and finished my shower. I got out and got redressed into fresh clothes.  
>I sat down on the couch wonder what to do to pass the time before all of them got home.<br>*INSERT DEVIL IN A MIDNIGHT MASS BY BILLY TALENT*  
>I reached into my pocked and pulled out my phone to see Daisya calling me.<br>"Just what do you want?" I said as I answered the phone.  
>"That's not a nice way to talk Kanda! Anyways before you get Pissy with me, we are going out for dinner so you have no choice but to get over here!"<br>"And just where might we be going, because you aren't doing a good job of informing me."  
>"Ah right my bad, well we are going to the Black Cat."<br>"So, basically, the usual place?" I was really starting to get annoyed with him. He is just too aggravating to deal with.  
>"Yeah, that's right! See you soon Yuu!"<br>Before I could even try to say anything back he hung up on me. I made a mental note beat the shit out of him when I get there.  
>I got up from the couch and grabbed my car keys and left the house after locking it. After I got into my car I turned on the radio and heard some band called Eternal Night playing.<br>"Humph, not bad music... Could be better though."  
>Once I reached the Black Cat I turned off the car and got out. I walked into the restaurant and saw everyone seated at a table.<br>"Hello there! How may I help you this evening?" A girl with white hair reaching down to her feet asked me as she walked up to me.  
>"I am here with them." I pointed towards every one and she glanced over and smiled.<br>"Oh I see you must be Kanda, it's nice to meet you. My name is Luna and I will be your server for this evening. Please follow me."  
>I looked at the girl stunned,<em> Why does she know my name? Oh wait.. It's Teidoll we are talking about.<em>  
>I followed her as she led me to the table where my so called family was. They all looked up to see the girl being followed by me.<br>"Here you are, is there anything I can get you to drink before I come to get you food orders?"  
>I sat down and looked at the drink menu. "I'll just have a coffee. Thanks."<br>"Alright then, I will be back to get your orders in a bit."  
>The girl walked off and Daisya grinned at me.<br>"Cute isn't she? I thought we got lucky when she became our server."  
>Teidoll smacked Daisya.<br>"Stop talking about her like that!"  
>I chuckled as Daisya was getting scolded.<br>~45 minutes later~  
>"This place is amazing every time!" Teidoll exclaimed.<br>"It was quite delicious." Krory started to pat at his mouth with a napkin.  
>"Thank you for the meal." Marie said.<br>"That was awesome!" Daisya stretched his arms back.  
>I sat there and listened to them strike up another conversation. The waitress came back and cleared all of our plates and asked if we wanted anything else.<br>"Well I believe dessert is in order, everyone give the girl your orders."  
>After everyone else gave their order she turned to me.<br>"Just another coffee."  
>She giggled. <em>Ugh I hate girls like this. <em>"I will be back with your orders!"  
>When I heard the door chime to let people know it opened it annoyed me, until I heard one familiar voice.<br>"Look Lenalee you have to stop pushing yourself you skipped Lunch so it's on me!" Allen said as they walked in.  
>The girl next to him with long green hair, named Lenalee, looked like she was about to put up a protest until our waitress walked up to them.<br>"Welcome to Black Cat! How may I- Oh it's you Allen! How is everything?"  
>"Hey Luna! Things are going well, but Lenalee and I are taking a dinner break. Got any open tables?"<br>"Allen it's okay you don't have to treat me! Luna please tell me there aren't any open tables?"  
>"Well sorry to inform you but there is an open table right over here if you will please follow me! And I will not take no for an answer Lenalee."<br>Luna sat them down at a table right near us.  
><em>Shit! Why did he have to show up? And what was that feeling when I saw him? And why the hell do I have to face him!<br>_I looked at everyone else around me who were all in conversations except Daisya, who was checking out the girl that came with Allen.  
>"Daisya stop checking the poor girl out, your acting like a stalker." I said loud enough to get Allen and the girl too look over here and make Daisya blush like crazy.<br>"I-I wasn't doing such a thing how can you say that!"  
>"That isn't very nice." Krory looked disappointed in him.<br>"How could you Daisya?" Marie looked away as if to act ashamed but I knew he was only teasing him.  
>"Daisya! How could you? I am terrible sorry young lady. I didn't notice."<br>The girl started to blush a little.  
>"Oh, it's alright. I didn't even notice until that man pointed it out."<br>I started to chuckle. _Damn! This is hard to keep in!_ I lifted my head and my eyes locked with Allen's.  
>"Oh, why hello again." I smirked. This night just keeps getting better and better. <em>Now I just need to get payback for earlier. <em>  
>"Humph." Allen crossed his arms and looked away. This made me smirk even more. <p>


	3. What Did I do to Deserve This?

Allen's P.O.V  
>I am really starting to wonder what I did to deserve this... First we run into each other, I punch him and now he is at the same restaurant as me... I think I am going to die.<br>"Allen! Who is that? How do you two know each other?" Lenalee whispered.  
>I groaned. "That's the guy I told you about earlier." I whispered back.<br>Lenalee straightened up and glanced over at him. When she whistled as she turned back to me she smiled.  
>"He is gorgeous!" I started to chuckle and Lenalee followed, only for us to burst into laughter.<br>After we started to calm down Luna came back.  
>"Hey kitty! What can I get you guys?"<br>"Stop calling me kitty!" I said to her and pouted. She grinned at me and ruffled my hair.  
>"I can't help it! You are my cute little brother! Plus your hair feels fluffy."<br>Luna and Lenalee started to giggle.  
>"You are only older by two minutes!"<br>"But I am still older than you. Anyways give me your order I am getting a little bit impatient."  
>Lenalee gave her order and as I was about to say mine Luna interrupted me.<br>"Hold it Allen! I'll just tell Jerry to make everything on the menu for you so this makes everything easier for me."  
>"You know what? I think I like having a sister as a waitress!" I smiled at Luna and she ruffled my hair again.<br>"Stop it! You'll ruin my hair!"  
>"That sounds so girly! Oh and before I leave I have something you should know."<br>"And what would that be Luna?" I had a hint of sarcasm in my voice. She chuckled and leaned in so only Lenalee and I would hear her.  
>"Hot stuff over there has been staring at you for the past while."<br>I gave a confused look and glanced around.  
>"Okay there aren't any hot guys staring at me. Or at least I am blind can I get a hint?"<br>"He has long hair in a pony-tail."  
>Luna walked off to the kitchen to give our orders and I looked over towards Kanda and saw him quickly look away.<br>"Wow Allen... You got a stalker."  
>I started laughing and playfully pushed Lenalee.<br>"I seriously doubt that he would be interested in me though Lenalee. He looks too... straight."  
>"Allen... He has been staring at you constantly. What other reason would there be?"<br>"Well... earlier when I met him I kind of... punched him in the face?"  
>"YOU WHAT!"<br>Every one of the people at Kanda's table was now looking at us.  
>"Lenalee! Be quiet!" I hushed her and tilted my head towards their table.<br>She looked over and started blushing madly. "Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to me loud!"  
>The oldest man there smiled. "It's quite alright. But seeing as we keep on talking to each other so much. My name is Teidoll. This is Daisya, next to him is Marie, and on this side is Krory, and beside him is Alma and last but not least this is Kanda."<br>Every one of them said Hi' and Hello's. Except for Kanda who smirked at me.  
>"Oh well my name is Lenalee it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled innocently and sweetly at them.<br>"And my name is Allen. It is very nice to meet you." I also smiled at them.  
>"Well then are you two here alone? Or is this a date?" Teidoll looked like he was about to burst into a giggling fit when he saw Lenalee blushing.<br>"I'm sorry to say this sir but we are just friends. Though anyone would be lucky to have her, if it weren't for her brother."  
>"Allen~!" Lenalee cried out as if she was embarrassed, but actually started to laugh.<br>"Oh? You have an over protective brother?" The boy named Daisya asked tilting his head.  
>"Yes there are many stories."<br>"I would love to hear some of them! Why don't you two join us? Unless you don't want to?" Teidoll asked.  
>Lenalee and I looked at each other and smiled. "We would love to, but we will still keep this table just for when Allen eats. He has a huge appetite."<br>Food comes and I 'ate' (wolfs it down) and Lenalee bursts out laughing at all of the others expressions.  
>"Holy Shit..." That was what Kanda and Daisya's comment while everyone else just looked stunned.<br>"S-sorry I kind of have a big appetite..." I can't believe it... I'm blushing. Not because of their stares. No, only because of Kanda. He looked at me like I was crazy.  
>After Lenalee calmed down, she looked at me. I was trying to hide my blush, but she noticed and started to giggle again.<br>"Lenalee! Leave me alone!" I turned away.  
>"Oh come on Allen! I find it extremely cute!"<br>I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Luna grinning down at me.  
>"You want any more kitty? Or are you full?"<br>"I-I'm good..." I can't believe I am BLUSHING because of him!  
>"Allen you alright?"<br>"Huh? I'm fine, Why?"  
>"Because we have twin telepathy sometimes, Idiot."<br>"Y-You mean..."  
>Luna leaned down and whispered in my ear.<br>"You are not a freak!"  
>Luna stood up straight and I smiled at her.<br>"Thank you."  
>"No problem Ki-"<br>The door to the restaurant slammed open.  
>"Oh Shit!" Both Luna and I said in unison that caused everyone to look at us with questioning eyes.<br>"Oi, what's wrong?" Kanda asked us.  
>"W-well..." <em>How the heck to I explain this!<br>_"There you are you idiot twins!" 


	4. Payback Is In Order

Kanda's P.O.V

I looked at the two of them who looked like they just went to hell and back.  
>Allen looked towards the man with a smile on his face.<br>"Hey master! How are you?" That's when I saw it, the twitch on his lip.  
><em>Oh this should be good. <em>I thought with a smirk on my face. I rested my head on my hands that where propped up on the table.  
>"Shut up you stupid apprentice. I need money and I mean now."<br>"I'm sorry Cross but we don't have any at the moment Allen just ate."  
>I looked over at Allen who looked like he was going to smack her.<br>"Huh, well looks like I will just take him and make him get money."  
>"Cross you touch my brother you will have to deal with me."<br>"Oh and you think I am scared of some little girl?" The man named cross stepped forward, looking as if he was trying to intimidate her. She stood her ground and covered her eyes with her bangs.  
><em>Don't tell me she is giving up? <em>  
>"Master please, I don't want anyone to fight. Can't you just leave?" Allen looked at him with pleading eyes.<br>_Damn... The kid looks cute like that...  
><em>"...I hate that look and you know it."  
>Cross was glaring at Allen who only used puppy dog eyes. That was when I heard a laugh that sounded as if it belonged to a Demon.<br>"Now now Cross, if you don't leave right now I will force Allen to use _that_ on you!" Luna looked up and she literally had eyes that look like they have killed before.  
>"He wouldn't dare use that on me. I'm the one who-"<br>"Neh, Master! Stop playing with her! It hurts my feelings knowing that I can be replaced." Allen started to sniffle like he was about to cry.  
>Cross looked as if he had just found the most precious thing in the world.<br>He cleared his throat and looked away from everyone.  
>"Fine I'm leaving, but don't expect me around for awhile I'm going on a trip." With that the man left the restaurant. Allen, Lenalee and Luna looked at each other. Then they laughed.<br>_I swear that this keeps getting weirder and weirder._  
>"That. Was. Priceless! Did you see the look on his face!"Luna kept laughing.<br>"That was amazing Allen! Where did you learn that?" Lenalee started calming down and looked towards Allen.  
>"You can thank Luna for that. She always knows how to make Cross shut up." The three of them calmed down and looked back at the rest of us. Tiedoll looked so confused along with Marie, Alma and Krory. While Daisya was trying to hold in a laugh. I looked at Allen and asked "So what was that?"<br>He just smiled and said, as if the most natural thing in the world. "That was mine and Luna's guardian."  
>"Hah! Guardian my butt! He is hardly around! Always off with some cheap s-"<br>"Luna! Language!" Lenalee scolded.  
>"Whoops, my bad!" She just stuck her tongue out and rubbed the back of her head.<br>"Heh Heh, It's not that bad! We always travel too, which reminds me Luna! When is the next time we have to leave?"  
>She looked at Allen, then put her hand on her chin as if she was thinking.<br>"Why do you have to leave?" I asked.  
>"Oh, we are in a band." Allen looked back at Kanda.<br>"Band? What kind?" Krory asked and Alma inched forward as if waiting for an answer.  
>"They don't really have a genre it's kind of mixed." Lenalee answered.<br>"Oh? Well at least they are trying things out before setting their mind to one thing." Tiedoll smiled.  
><em>Damn now he is starting to act fatherly. Stupid old man.<br>_Allen looked over to me, when I noticed I looked back at him. He blushed and looked away, back towards Luna.  
><em>Heh, interesting. <em>I started to smirk and kept looking at him seeing if he would look back. And when he did I thought I would mess with him a bit and winked at him. He turned a darker shade of red and look down. I couldn't help but start to chuckle.  
><em>This kid is actually cute. I just might mess with his head a bit more. WAIT! I'm supposed to think of a way to get back at him. What to do... HA! GOT IT!<br>_I focussed back on Allen and waited for it. He started to fidget more. _I'm pretty sure he knows I'm looking at him again. _  
>"Ahah! I remember now! We are actually having a concert this Friday!"<br>Allen perked up and looked at Luna, the blush faded from his face.  
>"Really? That soon?"<br>"Yupp, I clearly remember Tyki saying it was Friday."  
>"Wow... Wait was he with Lavi at the time?"<br>"Yeah but I dragged his ass out and made him answer me seriously before I let him go back and rape poor Lavi."  
>"I hope Lavi will be alright in time for Friday... Tyki does make it so he can't walk for a week."<br>_Okay this conversation is getting a bit awkward. And I am not the only one thinking that. Krory is now talking to Alma and Marie Tiedoll is talking to Daisya about manners... Hope he finally learns some. Wait... I'm the only one still paying attention to this?  
><em>"Hey Kanda?"  
>"Huh?" I looked back towards the three and saw Lenalee and Luna talking. That's when I noticed Allen trying to talk to me.<br>"What do you want, Moyashi?"  
>He puffed out his cheeks and glared at me. I chuckled at it.<br>"Don't call me a bean sprout! But anyways about that punch earlier..."  
>"What? You going to apologize?" <em>Damn.. I was starting to like the kid. Now it's just-<br>_"As if! You did deserve it. I am not as stupid as I look!"  
>Now he is making it hard for me NOT to laugh.<br>"What are you laughing at?"  
>"You just admitted that you look stupid." I pointed out to him.<br>Allen started to laugh a bit.  
>"It isn't the first time I have heard that."<br>"Awe does the little boy get teased?"  
>"All my life! I mean come on! I look 15 but I'm actually 19! Is that so hard to understand?" He started looking frustrated.<br>I laughed.  
>"Oh? Now you're laughing at me? How old are you then? 18?"<br>I looked at him and grinned.  
>"Sorry Moyashi, I'm 20."<br>"What? That's not fair! You're a year older and you are tall, Hell, probably another head above me!"  
>I laughed and Allen stuck his tongue out at me and- wait.<br>_Is that a tongue piercing?  
><em>"You have your tongue pierced?"  
>Allen looked shocked then chuckled.<br>"Yeah, got it last year. Why? You like?" Allen winked and stuck his tongue out again as if letting me see it.  
><em>That's it! This kid is going to be mine!<br>_I leaned in. "Of course I like it." I leaned in to his ear and whispered in a husky voice.  
>"It's sexy."<br>He blushed madly and stood up.  
>"If you would excuse me." He said in English. And was that and accent I heard?<br>_Damn now he is just irresistible!  
><em>"Where are you going kitty?" Luna questioned him with an expression as if she knew what was going on.  
>"Washroom." Was all he said before he left.<br>A couple minutes later Allen still hadn't dome back. I started to get curious and got up and headed for the washroom. Just as I went down the hall and was about to go into the washroom he exited and bumped into me.  
>"I'm sorry!"<br>"You just love running into me don't you Moyashi?" I smirked.  
>He looked up at me and blushed again.<br>"You know I am starting to think that you natural skin colour is red with all the blushing you are doing tonight."  
>He turned a deeper red and looked away.<br>"Shut up..."  
>"Hmm? What was that I couldn't hear you."<br>"I said!" He looked right back at me.  
><em>This is my chance.<br>_"Shut Up!"  
>Just as he finished the words I said "Gladly." And lowered down to him and placed my lips on his. Pulling him into me.<br>As I pulled away I looked into his eyes and he looked stunned.  
>"You know, I found you very cute tonight, even with your eating habit." I couldn't help it anymore. I gave him one of my genuine, rare, smiles. And leaned into him again.<br>"So Moyashi? Want another one?" 


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

Allen's P.O.V  
>I couldn't believe it... Kanda just kissed me! And even more, he was asking if I wanted him to do it again! He started to lean into me again when Luna rounded the corner.<br>"Hey guys! Just to let you know your friends just left!" She smirked at me.  
>"Just because Lavi comes to practice and shows unable to walk doesn't mean you can too."<br>That's it. I was officially permanently red.  
>Right next to me I heard Kanda chuckle. I looked back up at him and he was looking at me with a smirk.<br>"Guess we shouldn't make you immobile now, should we?"  
>"Heh heh, I guess not..." I replied nervously.<br>I tried to loosen his grip on me, but he only tightened it.  
>"You didn't answer my question."<br>I looked back up at him, raising my eyebrow.  
>"What question?"<br>He looked like he was getting annoyed. "Honestly?"  
>"Yes, honestly. If you think that I would want another kiss from you, you are terribly mistaken. I just met you this morning and last time I checked. I punched you in the face after you called me an idiot!"<br>He let go of me and stepped back a bit.  
>"Are you serious? You said that you would have never guessed that I was Japanese and we are in Japan!"<br>"It was a bloody joke!"  
>"Clearly not a good one."<br>I can't believe that this! I am in one of the back halls of the restaurant having an argument with a man I just met this morning and who just kiss- wait... why did he kiss me?  
>"Kanda... why did you kiss me?" I stopped shouting. I needed to know why.<br>Kanda looked away, cleared his throat.  
>"I found you... interesting..." he mumbled.<br>I thought that I should ask him to repeat it just to make him say it again, but it must be embarrassing enough for him to even say it in the first place.  
>I let a small smile form on my lips. He was still faced away from me, so I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. This grabbed his attention and he snapped his head back to face me.<br>"That's... sweet."  
>He smirked. Yes smirked. I think that's all I will get now that I pissed him off again.<br>"But..." That is when the smirk dropped and I couldn't help one form on my lips.  
>"If you truly want to get to know me better... You just might have to come to the club house on Friday."<br>I smiled and pulled out a ticket. I placed it into his hand and started to walk away.  
>"Hope I will see you in the crowd!" I waved to him as he stood there behind me.<br>I heard footsteps behind me and turned a bit to see Kanda following behind me. When we got out to the dining area I remembered Luna telling me that everyone left.  
>"Shit... Now how will I get back."<br>"Want a lift?" I faced Kanda.  
>"Now why would I do that?" I smiled.<br>"Because if you don't get a ride you will have to probably walk home."  
>"But if you give me a ride home then you will know where I live."<br>"...And?"  
>"Then you will be able to stalk me and I am in no mood for that... ever..."<br>"Don't flatter yourself." He glared at me.  
>"But I think I have an excuse to think that... after all you did just kiss me and admit that you find me interesting."<br>The next thing that happened I couldn't believe... Kanda ... He... BLUSHED! Yes the man who was acting all strong and cool blushed. I think I have just seen everythi- Oh... never mind... my master has never been sober.  
>I chuckled.<br>"Che, of course. Everyone is like this."  
>He stormed out of the restaurant, leaving me in disbelief.<br>I rushed after him. I followed him to the parking lot. As I caught up I grabbed his wrist and spun him to face me. If looks could kill, I believe I would have been dead right on the spot.  
>"What do you mean 'everyone is like this?'"<br>He squinted his eyes at me. "Now why should I tell you?"  
>I stood there in disbelief. Then it was my turn to glare at him.<br>"Oh my god! I can't believe that you are so sensitive! Look I teased you, big deal! Everyone teases each other!"  
>"Yeah I know that! What do you think my family does! What I meant was that everyone laughs at me! Just because I show a different side of me they never expected, they find it hilarious and always use it against me! You are just the same!"<br>"Now how if god's name am I the same! I clearly remember kissing you on the cheek! I found it cute that you blushed! That was it! Now would you stop being such a dip-shit for two seconds to realize that I feel the same as you!" I took a deep breath and realized that I just yelled at him. I gulped then looked to see what his expression was. He looked shocked.  
>"You... You found me cute?"<br>I chuckled again and he glared at me.  
>"Yes, I found you cute, just like I am finding you cute right now."<p>

Normal P.O.V

Allen stepped closer to Kanda. Kanda was trying to hold back his blush.  
>"Now... Will you give me a ride home?" Allen asked sweetly.<br>Kanda smirked. "What about you not wanting me to stalk you?"  
>"I think I could live with you stalking me... every once in a while."<br>Kanda pulled Allen in and kissed his forehead. Allen nuzzled into the crook of Kanda's neck and wrapped his arms around Kanda's back. Kanda placed his arms around Allen's waist.  
>After staying like that for a minute Kanda pulled back.<br>"I think I should get you home... you need to actually sleep eventually."  
>"Mmmm... Sleep sounds good." Allen rubbed his eyes. Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and led him to the passenger side of the car and let him slide in. After Kanda slid into the driver's side they left.<br>Kanda pulled up to Allen's house and put the car in park. He turned to Allen and saw that he was sleeping soundly. He unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car. To make sure he didn't wake Allen up he silently closed his door and made his way around to Allen's side of the car. He opened the door, unbuckled Allen's seatbelt and gently pulled Allen out of the car into a bridal style carry. Allen's head rested on Kanda's shoulder.  
>Kanda made it to the door and rang the bell. A few seconds later Lenalee opened the door with a man standing behind her.<br>"Oh! Hello Kanda... and a sleeping Allen in your arms... Here I'll show you to his room. If you don't mind carrying him there?" Lenalee smiled as Kanda nodded his head.  
>Lenalee showed him down the hall then stopped in front of a door. When she opened it, the room decor surprised Kanda. Around the room it was pure white walls and a queen bed on the right side wall. The window was white and Black at the centre of the wall while the rest of the wall was covered in mirrors. There was a white dresser on the left wall with a closet door on the right side and a door to the bathroom on the left.<br>Kanda walked over to the bed and set Allen down on it. He pulled Allen's boots off and loosened the bow around his neck to take it off. Kanda pulled the blanket up onto Allen and got ready to leave when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. Kanda turned around and found that Allen had a grip on him.  
>"You know... when he is asleep he doesn't let go of anything he is holding. So I will see you in the morning." Lenalee walked out of the room and closed the door.<br>Kanda turned around and pulled the blanket down and crawled in beside him. Once he settled in he pulled the covers back up and wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and pulled him close, ready for sleep.


	6. Concert

Just so you guys know... I did repeat something in this chapter that happened in the last chapter... I forgot it was in the last one... So don't mind it. Just think that Kanda has bad memory and everything will be alright!

Allen's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit cold, so when I felt some heat beside me I snuggled up to it. I heard a low chuckle and slowly opened my eyes to meet the sight of ivory skin. My eyes moved up to see Kanda looking right back at me.  
>My eyes widened and I let out a scream. Yes, I will admit I screamed. How would you react when you woke up to this?<br>I was on the floor holding the blanket in my hands and Kanda was on the bed, sitting up holding his ears.  
>"Jesus, did you have to be that loud?" He glared holes into me. I got up and put a hand on his shoulder.<br>"Sorry, you just surprised me a bit." A small smile graced my features. Kanda clicked his tongue then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest.  
>"It's fine, but don't do it again or else I will use Mugen." I pulled back and looked Kanda in the eyes.<br>"Mugen? What's that?" I tilted my head. I noticed his cheeks turn pink.  
>"It's my sword, I am in Judo, I even teach it too. Tiedoll gave it to me when I was younger because I was always interested in swordsmanship. Then he signed me up and said when I get older and know how to use it, I can keep it on me at all times."<br>I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
>"Are you allowed now?" He sighed and started playing with my hair.<br>"Yeah, it's just hard to carry it around when I walk around a lot. So it's in my car when I am out, or at my house when I stay at home."  
>I hummed into his chest. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.<br>"So what is this about a concert I was hearing yesterday?" I felt my face get warmer as I tried to find the words.  
>"Well you see-" The door to my room slammed open. Lenalee and Komui were bent over and panting. Kanda and I looked over at them, shock written all over our faces.<br>"Is everything alright in here? We heard a scream." Lenalee said between pants. They straightened up and their eyes widened.  
>"And just what is going on in here?" Komui pushed Lenalee behind him, "I will not let my little Lenalee be around this behaviour!" Komui went on and on about Lenalee's purity and innocence. Lenalee herself tried to calm him down. Finally, I stood up from the bed, feeling Kanda watching me, and walked over to Komui. He stopped his ranting long enough to notice me in front of him.<br>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Komui visibly paled. With my eyes hidden behind my bangs, I started talking.  
>"Lenalee is now twenty years old..." I shot a glare up at Komui and raised my voice, "stop trying to make her a little girl!" Lenalee looked at my with a small smile on her face.<br>"Allen..." Komui started, "Why are you so mean to me!" He ran off crying and Lenalee sighed.  
>"Thank you Allen for finally saying something to my brother for me, though I don't think it will change anything." Lenalee waved towards both Kanda and I and made her exit. Not for long apparently, because she popped her head back in.<br>"I forgot to ask why there was a scream." I laughed and explained to her about my little... scare. She laughed and looked apologetically to Kanda, but then started giggling again. She pointed to Kanda so I turned around, I couldn't help but chuckle.  
>Kanda face was priceless, she looked so confused and nervous at the same time. Like a lost puppy, though he isn't as cute as a puppy... I guess you could say like a dog... Oh well that's off topic. Lenalee left again and I shut the door.<br>"Sorry about that, are you okay?" I walked over to him and sat on the bed beside him. Kanda looked at me and shook his head a bit then looked at me with a calm face.  
>"Yeah I'm fine... What was that?" He stared at me, confusion still written in his eyes. I chuckled and curled up against him.<br>"A normal day in the Lee household, that's all."  
>"That's normal?" He said as he started fiddling with my hair again with one hand and rubbing my back with the other.<br>"Yeah, so what were we talking about before they barged in?" I looked up at him and he smirked.  
>"Concert." Was all he said and I felt my face go red.<br>"Oh yeah, well I am in a band and we are performing tomorrow. I thought we told you that Luna and I are in a band yesterday?" I tipped my head to the side a bit. I saw a bit of pink on Kanda's cheeks and I got couldn't help but mentally smirk. _Got ya! Now I will get payback for yesterday._ Kanda cleared his throat and answered me._  
><em> "Well when is it? I might want to go see you perform." My eyes widened, but only for a second before I smiled.  
>"Friday and it's at the Club House at nine pm. You better be there," I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Or else." I nipped his ear and pulled away with a evil smirk plastered on my face. When I looked at Kanda the blush was darker and it just made me think of more ways to play with his mind.<br>"I will be there, I promise." He kissed the top of my head and then made his way down to my jaw. He kissed me sweetly on the lips then with a tilt of his head, it started getting more passionate. Kanda licked my lips so I opened them, giving him access.  
>"Mmm, Kanda... wait," He pulled away with a string of saliva between us.<br>"What?" I could tell he was a bit annoyed but I laid another kiss on his lips and pulled away.  
>"Not yet, I have to make sure I am able to move on Friday." Kanda sighed and pulled me to his chest.<br>"Fine, but I get you after the concert." I felt him nuzzle my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes.  
>"After the concert, I am all yours."<p>

Kanda's P.O.V.

I am standing in the concert hall next to Lenalee. I look around at all the people and can't help but notice that all of the crowd looks like a mix of Goth and something preppy but still... weird looking. It kind of reminds me of the Japanese pop singers.  
>"Not used to these kind of things, are you?" I look over to Lenalee and see her smiling at me.<br>"No, I'm not a big fan of crowds." I look over to the stage, even though it's pitch black I can still see some people moving about.  
>"I see. Are you the only one that came to see them perform?" I glanced back over at her.<br>"If you are talking about my family, Tiedoll is going to bring everyone here to see him perform. Something about just having to see the Moyashi perform."  
>"Speak of the Devils and they shall come!" I heard a familiar, yet annoying, voice say from behind me.<br>"Great, Daisya is here." I glared at the stage. _Why must the Brady Bunch be here?_ I sighed and turned around. _Might as well talk to them to pass the time. _  
>After about five minutes of 'talking' I heard some music start playing behind me. I could hear a piano, playing something calming. I turned around and saw the beautiful sight that was on stage.<br>Allen was standing in the middle of a spot light off to the left. Everyone in the crowd had gone silent and looked at the stage. _Is this not what they were expecting? _  
>"Allen never usually starts off like this... Nor do they make their music sound so calm." I heard Lenalee whisper.<br>All of a sudden all of the stage lights turned on when the rest of the band started playing. It was still a bit calm because of the piano, but because of the other instruments, I got faster but also had a darker feeling to it. Allen was on the left side of the stage playing piano, while some guy with bright red hair was near the back to the right playing drums and another guy, kind of tanned and has dark shaggy hair, playing guitar near the red head but closer to the center. By Allen was Luna, playing Bass and had a microphone in front of her.  
>Then I heard the most beautiful mix of voices, singing the song. Allen and Luna started to sing the lyrics.<br>Then, the boy falls asleep

The flame inside the breathing ashes,

and one by one

Luna started off singing quietly while Allen took the lead. I couldn't take my eyes off Allen, he was so mesmerizing.

Many dear profiles appear

Thousands of dreams

drop to the Earth

Allen looked out towards the crowd and skimmed over the faces. Then I saw his eyes land on me, and he smiled, starting to sing louder.

On the night when silver eyes flicker,

the shining you is born

Even though countless prayers are

returned to the earth by the passing millions of years

The crowd was going wild, screaming out 'Innocence' over and over again, some people actually saying the names of the members.

I will continue to pray

No matter what, shower this child with love

And kiss on the connected hands 

Luna and Allen stopped singing, but kept playing the music.  
>"How is everyone tonight?" Luna shouted in to the microphone. The crowd burst into screaming fits.<br>"I can't hear you!" The crowd screamed again, but this time louder. Luna smiled and looked at Allen.  
>"Thank you all for coming out tonight, I hope you will all enjoy this song! We are Innocence!" Luna screamed the end and the crowd started jumping and screaming louder.<br>The song got louder and faster. The other two members (Tyki and Lavi btw... Kanda doesn't remember their names.) looking over to Luna and Allen, I brought my eyes back to them and saw them near their microphones.

Then, the boy falls asleep

The flame inside the breathing ashes,

and one by one

Many dear profiles appear

Thousands of dreams

drop to the Earth

On the night when silver eyes flicker,

the shining you is born

Even though countless prayers are

returned to the earth by the passing millions of years

I will continue to pray

No matter what, shower this child with love

And kiss on the connected hands

No matter what, shower this child with love

And kiss on the connected hands

They ended the song and the crowd went wild. The band was laughing and Luna grabbed her mic and moved it towards the side of the stage a bit more.  
>"Okay guys one more song and then we will move on with our life." Luna stuck her tongue out at the crowd when they boo'd.<br>"Hey hey guys! At least we are giving you one more song!" The red head said in a sing-song voice.  
>"That's true, I could be doing someone right now. A certain red head." The crowd laughed at the comment from the guitarist. The red head turned the same shade as his hair.<br>"Tyki!" The red head yelled and covered his face with his hands.  
>"Well now that Tyki and Lavi have gotten over their lovers spat, can we please play the next song?" Allen said with his English accent.<br>"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with." Luna also had an accent when she spoke this time.

Luna's P.O.V (Just cuz I can)

I stood in front of the mic and looked over to everyone else, getting smile in return, letting me know they were ready.  
>"This is Crimson Sadness" I said into the mic I just clipped around my ear, making it easier for me to walk around stage.<p>

katsu ita nodo wo jun su

makka na namamizu nomihosu

tsubuyaku koe momata

toonoki izure hate

garasu no nai mado ni

utsura nu ware no sugata ga

I looked over to Kanda and saw him looking at Allen. I got curious and glanced Back at Allen. I tried so hard not to laugh. Allen was looking at Kanda with lust laced in his eyes. I smirked and looked back to the audience.

kuro no musume wotada dai te

dokomadeyukunodesuka

seimei ganbou urahara ni mata sutare ru haijo sakujo zenbu

hajimari no chi owari ha chi kakegaeno nai kono tami no inochi

shuukyou genbatsu sokosokoni mata hajima ru zouo ken'o renko

mubou de muimi to shiri nagara toma ru koto no nai kono rensa

I got curious again and looked back at Allen just to see him lick his lips. I quickly looked over to Kanda and saw a tinge of red on his cheeks. _Oh god this is entertaining. _

rekuiemu tada iki terudakenanoni itsushika jigoku wo kaimamiru youni

saredo hitobito ha iki taiga tameni tanin no kibou wo yaki tsukusu

nanimo dekina imama

kaera nu egao mabayui egao

atokata mo naku kogetsuki sakebu

jun wanai daichi ni kawaki kitta zetsubou no oto

I walked over towards Allen and he joined in with me for singing a bit of the song. After that I walked over to Tyki and we went back to back and kept playing. After we separated, I motioned towards Allen. Tyki and Lavi looked over to him. Lavi laughed out loud and Tyki smirked.

kuro no musume ha nani tokoro made itta ka gareki to zangai orinasu meiro wo

touno mukashi ni bosshi teirunoni hone ninari hone mo toke kie

araware ru otoko muimi ni gyakusatsu inochi koi kokoronashi kachi ni mokusatsu

naki mono wo aware mu jikan mo naku natta nakunatta

I walked to the center of the stage and spun around. I looked over towards Allen who was now looking at me and I winked. His eyes widened a bit but then he just laughed.

rekuiemu tada iki terudakenanoni itsushika jigoku wo kaimamiru youni

saredo hitobito ha iki taiga tameni tanin no kibou wo yaki tsukusu

kurenai no oto hibiki hizamaduki

nanimo dekina imama

hizun da mono demo youno ata ru basho de

mina de warae tara donnani yoi monoka

yasashii egao mabayui egao

sorega dekire ba mina shiawase dakara

arasoi yameru koto ha watashi niha dekina ikedo

egao no uta wo ima utai todoke you

As we finished the song the crowd went wild. I looked around to everyone else and they were all doing their own thing. Lavi was jumping up and down trying to get them to make more noise, until Tyki came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around Lavi's waist.  
>"As much as we love performing for you lovelies, I need him... In my bed." Tyki grinned evily and Lavi paled.<br>"Crap, someone save me!" Tyki dragged Lavi off stage with a bit of a fight. The crowd laughed again.  
>"I'm terribly sorry for this everyone, I wish we could play a bit more," Allen said, the crowd saying 'it's okay,' "But I also need to get laid." Allen finished and walked off stage. The crowd went silent, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing and fell to my knees. The rest of the crowd started laughing with me.<br>"Oh god! That was funny!" I stood back up and looked around the stage. I sighed and looked back to the crowd.  
>"I kind of feel left out," I paused "I mean come on! I'm the only single one now!"<br>"I'll date ya!" I heard someone say from the crowd, making everyone else laugh. I laughed a bit and waved to them.  
>"As much as I would love to date a total stranger, I'm good." I smiled. <em>At least my brother finally found someone. That's all that matters.<em>

"Alright! I'm done being a loner! See ya!" I walked off stage and grabbed my coat. _Time to go home. _I smiled to myself and walked out the building.

Songs I used are from -Man- Musician And the second one is from Vocaloid. That is all I do not own anything...


	7. Yaoi scene hehe

Allen's P.O.V.

Kanda pushed me up against the wall near his front door. and kissed me passionately. I let a moan escape my throat and Kanda swallowed it eagerly. He moved away from my mouth and started working on my neck.  
>"Ah! K-Kanda! Ah, wait!" Kanda bit down on my neck and I let out another moan. He moved back up to my lips and kept kissing me.<br>"R-room. Ah! L-lets' go to your room." I got out in between kisses. I felt his smirk when he put a hand on my leg raising it to his waist. I got the hint and pulled both of my legs up to wrap around his waist. I started kissing his neck while he moved up to his bedroom. I licked a certain part of his neck and I felt him tremble a bit as well as let out a gasp. I smiled against his neck and kept attacking that area.  
>I heard him throw open his door before he threw me on the bed and climbed over me. I moved my hands up and started working on his shirt. Kanda did the same for me, but unlike him I didn't just rip the shirt off.<br>I looked down at his work and then looked back up at him. "Luna is going to kill me now." Kanda smiled and kissed me again, letting his tongue glide across my lips.  
>"Don't worry, I think she will understand." I smirked and pulled Kanda's shirt off of him. I leaned up and started playing with sensitive spot on his neck. He let out a moan and pushed me onto the bed. He started licking and kissing my chest. He took my nipple into his mouth and I let out a moan as he bit on it lightly.<br>"A bit of a Masochist are you?" I could feel his smirk as he started to lick his way down.  
>"S-shut up, Ah!" Kanda groped my crotch and I let out another moan.<br>"K-Kanda, more!" Kanda undid my pants and pulled them down then threw them somewhere across the room. Next he pulled off my underwear and threw them with the pants. Kanda leaned back and looked at me. I felt my cheeks get warmer. as he licked his lips.  
>"Beautiful" he whispered and leaned down to engulf my cock. Kanda bobbed his head a few times before pulling back and putting three fingers on my lips.<br>"Suck." And so I pulled his fingers into my mouth and coated them with my saliva. After a while Kanda pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his lips. I felt one of his fingers circle my entrance and I froze up. Kanda pulled away and kissed my forehead.  
>"It's okay, it will hurt a bit, but I promise I will make it feel better." He reassured me and leaned in and kissed me again. I knew I could trust his words, at least he told me the truth about it hurting.<br>Kanda inserted one finger and it didn't hurt much, it just felt uncomfortable. After a while Kanda added a second finger.  
>"Ah!" It started hurting a bit. I clenched my teeth and glued my eyes shut. I heard Kanda shushing me and rub my arm reassuringly.<br>"Sorry, did that hurt?" I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Just a bit, but it's alright." I smiled and Kanda gently kissed me. I slowly started getting used to the feeling. But that didn't last long.  
>"The next one will hurt a bit more." Was the warning I got before he added the third finger. I closed my eyes again and my breathing started getting faster.<br>Kanda pulled his fingers out and when he pushed them back in they hit something and I let out a cry and arched my back.  
>"Found it." Kanda whispered and leaned down, engulfed my cock again.<br>"Ah! K-Kanda, more, Ah! I-I need you," I moaned a bit more before Kanda pulled away and looked down at me.  
>"Are you sure?" I sat up and started undoing Kanda's pants.<br>"Of course I am." Kanda stood up and kicked off his pants. I stared at his cock and felt myself lick my lips.  
>"Like what you see?" I looked up at Kanda's face and saw his smirk. I also noticed that his breath was a bit laboured. I got on my Knees and inched towards the edge of the bed.<br>"Yes." Was all I said before I took his cock in my mouth. I heard him moan and felt him put his hand on the back of my head.  
>"Moyashi." He breathed out and I hummed as I went down on him again. He let out a gasp and the next thing I knew I was back on the bed, laying down.<br>"I can't take it anymore." He said and captured my lips. I wrapped my arms around his back and my legs around his waist.  
>"Neither can I. Please Kanda I need you." He nodded and I felt him position himself at my entrance.<br>"Ready?" He asked me and I nodded.  
>He started pushing himself in and my eyes widened. I know he said it would hurt, but I didn't think it would this much! I closed my eyes and felt a few tears escape. Kanda leaned down and kissed my eyes.<br>"Sorry." He breathed out. I shook my head and opened my eyes.  
>"It's okay, keep going." He nodded and pushed himself the rest of the way in. I let out a scream and tightened my grip on his back.<br>"Fuck Moyashi, you're so tight." He hovered over me for a couple of minutes before I nodded and he kissed me gently again.  
>"Tell me if it hurts too much." He pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly, each time I let out a cry. After a couple more thrusts in was out of pleasure. He pulled out again, but when he pushed back in he hit something!<br>"K-Kanda, so good!" I moaned out.  
>"Moyashi" He moaned out and I leaned up and nipped at his neck.<br>"My name. Say my name. " I heard him click his tongue and lean down next to my ear.  
>"Allen." He said with an accent and it undid me.<br>"Harder!" Kanda followed my order, but after a few trusts I felt close to my end.  
>"C-coming" Kanda grabbed my cock and started stroking it in time with his trusts.<br>"Me too" A few more thrusts and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I came undone as I shouted out Kanda's name. A couple of more thrusts and Kanda came inside me as he said my name.  
>I felt the my eyes droop. Kanda pulled out and laid beside me. I rolled over to curl up on him. I felt him grab the blanket and place it on us.<br>"Kanda, I love you." I mumbled as I started to feel sleep claim me. But not before I heard his reply.  
>"Love you too, Allen."<p>

~Next morning~ (Sorry for the shitty yaoi scene... first time I wrote one)

I felt the light hit my eyes and I groaned, not wanting to wake up yet. I rolled over and felt and empty space beside me. I slowly opened my eyes and found that Kanda wasn't beside. I started to panic, wondering if he left me.  
><em>Wait why would he leave? It's his apartment! <em>I calmed myself and looked around the room. Clothes were strewn everywhere. I laughed a bit and stood up, but falling down to the ground. I felt a pang in my lower back, so I rubbed it a bit until I found Kanda's shirt on the floor. I picked it up and put it on me.  
>"Thought so, its big enough to cover me. " I smiled and made my way out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. I walked around the corner and saw Kanda making breakfast. Then a thought popped into my head.<br>I slowly made my way over to him, making sure to keep quiet. I was right behind him, about to wrap my arms around him and I felt a hand on my thigh. I look down and noticed it was Kanda's. I slowly looked back up and saw Kanda smiling at me.  
>"Morning sleepyhead." I felt myself pout.<br>"How did you hear me?" I still wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his back. I heard Kanda chuckle.  
>"Remember? I was trained to fight, I am able to hear anyone trying to sneak up on me. Plus I heard you fall in my room." I pouted a bit more until Kanda turned around in my arms.<br>"Breakfast is ready now, or do you want to hug me while eating." I glared at him and let go walking over to the table and sat down. Kanda followed me over and prepared our plates.  
>We ate in a comfortable silence. After we were finished we cleaned up the dishes them cuddled on the couch. Then a thought came into my head. What about my job? I didn't like the feeling of having to leave Kanda for my job. I just wanted to stay here with him. That's when it hit me.<br>"Neh, Kanda." I heard him hum as his answer.  
>"Lately there have been a lot of fans going crazy around us."<br>"What's this about?" He asked me. I pulled away and started fiddling with the hem of the shirt.  
>"Well, everyone in the band has started agreeing that we might need to get a bodyguard soon." I looked up and him and I knew he understood where I was going.<br>"Are you asking me to be your bodyguard?" I started to panic a bit.  
>"You don't have to be if you don't want to! It's just'" I died off and looked at my hands. Kanda put his hand on my chin and brought my face back up to look at him.<br>"It's just?" I took a deep breath and gathered the courage to tell him.  
>"I don't want to leave you because of the band. And it's hard to leave the band because we have become so famous, plus I don't want to leave Luna with Tyki and Lavi. I just-" Kanda cut me off by kissing me. I left my eyes opened for a bit and so did Kanda. I finally closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. Kanda pulled away and pulled my close to his chest.<br>"I would love to." I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I tackled Kanda into the couch and kissed him again.  
><em>I'm glad I don't have to leave him! <em>I pulled away and smiled to Kanda. I put on a serious face looked at Kanda.  
>"I hope you know that the rest of the band will be hell. They like to tease each other and are really dirty minded. Are you ready for it?" I looked into Kanda's eyes and waited for his answer. He smiled and brought a hand to my face.<br>"I deal with my family every day, I think I could handle them." I laughed and laid down on Kanda.  
>"Good because I am not letting you go now." Kanda brought a hand to my hair and started petting my head.<br>"Wouldn't dream of leaving you with those crazy people." I started laughing and so did Kanda.

"I'm Glad."

THE END! I could keep going but I think That would just be dragging it on... Anyways! Thanks for reading! I don't own the Characters... Only Luna...


End file.
